Secret
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Esa manera tan agitada de respirar que se escuchaba al otro lado, era de alguien que conocía a la perfección. (Advertencias)


**Nuevamente sobre ellos dos. Tienen un no se qué... que me gustan. **

**Advertencias: Final WTF y Lime. No llega a lemmon... no escribo cosas tan grotescas (?) ... ok no me crean. Otra advertencia... creo que esto se toma como shotaUu **

**Espero les guste. **

* * *

**Secret**

La tarde de entrenamiento fue realmente agotadora, los miembros de Inazuma Japan se habían levantado desde las siete de la mañana para terminar a las nueve de la noche rendidos con el alma saliendo de sus bocas, en forma de fuertes exhalaciones. Después de una bien merecida cena especial que constaba de unas deliciosas hamburguesas por el día tan productivo, cada quien a ducharse a su dormitorio.

Para las once la calma invadía Raimon, la noche era espléndida como para quedarse mirando las estrellas. El menguante resplandecía por la ventana del goleador de fuego quien se preparaba para dormir como todos, antes de eso se dedicaba a secar su cabello con una toalla.

Estaba realmente tranquilo, aunque cansado.

Cuando estaba a punto de buscar una camiseta alguien tocó levemente su puerta siendo muy cuidadoso de no despertar a los vecinos. Esa manera tan agitada de respirar que se escuchaba al otro lado, era de alguien que conocía a la perfección. Después de soltar una sonrisa abrió la puerta que los separaba, dejando pasar a la pequeña figura.

-Pensé que estabas dormido. -Mencionó Goenji mientras cerraba con candado.-

-Créeme que si me apetecería estarlo -Suspiró.- ha sido el entrenamiento más duro del mes.

-Tienes toda la razón, hasta Midorikawa se desvaneció en pleno campo, y eso que él tiene más rendimiento que nosotros por el hecho de correr más horas diarias.

-Si, pobre. En verdad nos preocupó. -Bajó la mirada.-

- ¿Entonces, viniste a darme las buenas noches? -Preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba a él para sentarlo en su cama.-

-H-Hey Goenji-kun... alguien podría escucharte.

-Todos están exhaustos...

-Sí pero, no por eso... y-ya me voy. Hasta mañana. -Dijo nervioso sin mirar hacia el delantero.-

-Fubuki.

-Ya te dije, nos vemos mañana.

Y antes de que el peli-plata pusiera un dedo sobre la manija, Goenji en un segundo lo volteó y lo aprisionó de las muñecas. Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Fubuki se había agitado mucho con ese acto, porque era él... solo Goenji lograba que se pusiera así de nervioso. El de piel morena acercó un poco más su rostro, hasta casi rozarle los labios.

-No es necesario que finjas, estamos solos. Llámame como lo haces normalmente... -Pidió con un tono de voz suave.-

-No quiero que pase alguien y nos descubra... ¿Te has preguntado en las consecuencias?

-Un poco tarde para pensar en ellas. Llevamos medio año saliendo...

-En secreto...

-Shirou... aquí nadie nos verá. Por favor quédate a dormir.

A veces el peli-crema decía cosas absurdas, o eso pensaba el nervioso número nueve de la selección nipona, tal vez el juntarse tanto con Kidou le pegaba los pingüinos que tenía en la cabeza. Sus palabras eran tentadoras, y más su propuesta. Sin embargo siempre pensaba en lo que podrían ocasionar.

-¿P-pero qué dices? Es obvio, me irán a buscar en la mañana y si no me ven en mi habitació qu-...

Goenji usó sus labios para callar al más bajito, dándole un tierno beso que no tardó en corresponder, la manera en que sus brazos se relajaban para después entrelazar sus manos era una señal de que había funcionado. Aquel contacto fue monótono... y de manera lenta se separaron un poco.

-¿Qué dices ahora? -Preguntó el moreno, pegó su frente en la del contrario.-

-Pero, me iré temprano para que nadie se de cuenta... ¿Entendido? –Sentenció Fubuki aún dudoso.-

-Me conformo. -Sonrió, y cargó a Fubuki repentinamente como el príncipe a la princesa, causando un notable sonrojo en él.-

-¡No tienes que hacer esto! Puedo caminar.

Reclamo: Ignorado.

Goenji depositó sobre la cama suavemente a su novio, el menor por su parte miraba cada centímetro de su ser causando un estremecimiento en el de ojos negros. Intentó disimular pero el torso desnudo y bien formado de su pareja le distraía mucho, al igual que sus ojos, su cabello húmedo… su tono de piel.

Inconscientemente rozó su mano en el pecho del mayor.

-Shirou.

-Shuuya...

Primero un beso largo y lento, después otro más largo y pasional, al tercero sus lenguas chocaban en una guerra para elegir a la dominante. El recorrido con besos lo comenzó Goenji desde el cuello del menor hasta bajar por cada centímetro de su torso, no lo pudo hacer tan bien hasta que le retiró la molesta camiseta.

Después de la descarga eléctrica que ambos sintieron al rozarse sus pieles, al percatarse del calor de cada uno ya no había vuelta atrás.

Otro caluroso beso inició la eterna noche.

Caricias y gemidos inundaban la habitación, el momento de sus vidas pasaba tan lento como para no olvidarlo nunca. No tardaron mucho en enredarse desnudos entre las sábanas. Sus cuerpos sudados no dejaban de reaccionar ante los roces tanto con los labios como con sus pieles.

-S-sh..shuuya... solo hazlo... -Rogó Fubuki.-

-¿Estás seguro?

Realmente nunca se imaginó ver a un Fubuki tan cooperativo, menos en esas circunstancias. Generalmente cuando estaban en su departamento a punto de hacerlo el menor siempre se negaba por miedo.

-S-Si. Shuuya... yo quiero estar contigo... -Sonrió.-

-Shirou... e-está bien.

Otro beso húmedo en el que sus lenguas se enredaban dentro de sus bocas, las manos de Fubuki acariciaban sensualmente la espalda del moreno.

Goenji, antes de separarse mordió un poco el húmedo músculo del contrario, y alzó un poco su brazo para alcanzar un bote blanco, se untó dos dedos con el contenido cremoso y volvió a su tarea.

Depositó un beso en la frente de su pareja y colocó un cojín bajo las caderas de Shirou, tensándolo un poco.

-Relájate…

El primer dedo fue doloroso, el segundo fue peor, y el tercero lo hizo llorar. Sin embargo al sacar uno y hacer movimientos con los restantes dentro de él lo hizo gemir audiblemente, tanto que Fubuki debía morderse el labio para que no escucharan.

Ya preparado, Goenji continuó, comenzó penetrándolo suavemente para no provocarle mucho dolor. Fubuki solo lloraba, pero a la vez sonreía.

El placer que sentían ambos cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse más rápido fue increíble, se sentían en el cielo.

-A…ah… Shuuya…ah… ya no…

Haciendo caso omiso, siguió sin detenerse. Después de tocar un punto dentro del menor, el peli-plata terminó entre sus vientres. Un gemido provocado por dicho orgasmo provocó que el moreno también terminara dentro de Fubuki.

-Te amo… Shirou.

Un beso tierno culminaba con su acto, sin embargo quedaban solo cinco horas para dormir. El día siguiente habría entrenamiento.

El resplandor naranja proveniente de la ventana anunciaba a la secundaria Raimon un nuevo día.

En el dormitorio de Goenji se encontraban el mencionado y Fubuki aún en el quinto sueño. La molesta alarma de su celular le anunciaba al delantero de fuego que era un nuevo día y que debía levantarse de la comodidad de su cama y hacer a un lado a su novio quien lo abrazaba de la cintura para irse a cambiar y a calentar.

Por fortuna el sonido no despertó a Fubuki, así que podría dejarlo dormir un rato más. Pero al intentar despegarse del otro cuerpo, despertó inmediatamente.

-¿Y-ya es de día? –Preguntó somnoliento.-

-Si, me disponía a ir a entrenar.

-Diablos, yo no llegué a mi cuarto. ¿Qué haré Goenji-kun?

-Te preocupas demasiado. –Le dijo abrazándolo.- ¿Qué tal si digo que te sientes mal? Así seguirás durmiendo un poco más.

-Pero yo me siento bien –Sonrió.-

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó sorprendido.- Cariño, intenta ponerte de pie.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo hazlo.

-Está bien. –Suspiró.-

Usó un pedazo de la sábana para ponerse de pie, y oh sorpresa. Terminó en el suelo. El dolor que tenía en la cadera era realmente insoportable. Sabía que era una de las consecuencias por la noche activa que tuvo con su pareja.

-¡Shuuya! –Exclamó molesto.-

-Realmente lo siento. –Soltó una risita.- No te preocupes, quédate aquí … -Interrumpe el menor.-

-¿¡Aquí en donde, en el suelo!?

El mayor solo le ayudó a levantarse y a depositarlo en la cama.

-Aquí en mi dormitorio, yo le diré a los demás que estás enfermo. ¿Te parece bien? No te enfades –Le besó la frente.-

-Pero iba a practicar una técnica con Hiroto-kun, le voy a quedar mal.

-Yo le diré el motivo… no el verdadero –Desvió la mirada, sonrojado.- Diré que estas enfermo.

-E-está bien. .-Se resignó el de ojos grises.-

-Tú duerme, descansa y mañana estarás mejor. –Le sonríó.-

Fubuki solo asintió con la cabeza, un poco más calmado y volvió a enredarse en las sábanas para seguir descansando. El moreno volteó un poco su rostro y besó los labios de su novio por unos cuantos segundos, unos roces después se separaron. Después de un cruce de miradas, el moreno se fue a cambiar.

En unos minutos Goenji volvió a aparecer con el uniforme de Inazuma Japan.

-Shirou, te amo. Vengo a verte más tarde.

-Te amo Shuuya, suerte con el entrenamiento.

Después de despedirse, el mayor salió del dormitorio dejando dormir al peli-plata.

Unas tres horas después, Fubuki ya estaba con su pijama puesta de nuevo, dispuesto a irse a su habitación. A pesar de que Shuuya le había dicho que hablaría por el, presentía que lo irían a buscar.

Oh diablos. Presintió bien.

La puerta se abrió mientras se colocaba los tenis.

-Tan temprano terminaste, ¿Shuuya? –Preguntó el menor, pensando que era Goenji quien entró.-

-¿Fubuki?

Se enfrió al ver la figura que estaba frente a el…

-¡Hiroto-kun!

-Em… Goenji-kun nos dijo que estabas enfermo y… ¿Te quedaste a dormir con el?

-Eh… ¡Si! Me sentía mal en la mañana y me dio… medicinas que su papá le da… y-y me provocaron sueño y, el me prestó su cama. ¡Es todo! Ahora iré a mi habitación. –Gracias a Dios, esa escusa se le vino a la mente.-

-Oh, ya entiendo. Que bien que Goenji-kun cuide tu salud. –Sonríe.- ¿No tienes fiebre? Te ves un poco rojo…

-¡Si! ¡Mucha fiebre! Ya me voy.

Oh dolor…

-Bueno Fubuki, que te recuperes pronto, debemos practicar nuestra técnica.

-Si, mañana de seguro estaré mejor. Gracias Hiroto-kun.

Cada paso que daba era la tortura del siglo, dolía harto, ardía y todo lo que se le parecía. Solo quería irse de ahí, sentía aun la mirada del pelirrojo. ¿Era demasiado obvio?

Hiroto vio como caminaba Fubuki, y se le hizo extraño.

-Desorden en la cama, él enfermo… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Fubuki-kun camine con la cadera hacia atrás?

Un chico salió de su dormitorio, precisamente el de al lado de Goenji. Al parecer estaba molesto, y somnoliento.

-Buenos días Fudou.

-Tsk, no tienen nada de buenos. Los fracasados de al lado son demasiado ruidosos.

-¿Ruidos?

Ahora ruidos.

* * *

_God, es lo más fuerte que he escrito... _

_Perdonen cualquier error visible. _

_Gracias por leer!_

**R. **


End file.
